


Gazing at you, I get the heat

by sallysimpsons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: A brief reminiscence of Clarke and Bellamy's first meeting at Woodstock '69





	Gazing at you, I get the heat

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the 50th anniversary of Woodstock and had this idea of Clarke and Bellamy meeting because of his car breaking down and I found [this article ](https://people.com/human-interest/couple-who-met-at-woodstock-finds-photo-50-years-later/amp/?utm_source=twitter.com&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=social-button-sharing&__twitter_impression=true) , so I had to write something, even if it's super short and not really that deep or anything.

Clarke can't take her eyes off the picture. She has thanked her friend Monty a thousand times already for the discovery in the past five minutes, and now she's crying, phone in her hand. Happy tears, because finally she has visual proof of the day she first met her husband - August 15th,1969. 

After fifty years she can still picture everything that happened in her head as if it happened the day before: she can still see Bellamy and Octavia on the side of the road looking for a ride because their car broke down a few miles before, with their heavy backpacks and their tent. She can still hear his voice in her head, saying how thankful he was for their kindness, with Octavia sitting on his lap. Clarke had liked him immediately - his mischievous smile, his curls that fell into his eyes and that he constantly had to brush to the side. She liked that he had brought his little sister to the festival as a birthday gift. Bellamy still loves his sister to pieces, and Octavia makes fun of him of all the time when august comes around, says that nothing will ever top that birthday gift and he shouldn't even try anymore. 

She looks at the picture and thinks that it couldn't have been taken more than 2 hours after their first kiss ever, after they had built their tents, after the rain had already started pouring and Bellamy had offered his blanket to Clarke, both trying to find some warmth. And so, wrapped in that blanket she had trusted her instincts. Maybe she wasn't going to see him again after the festival had ended, maybe he was going to be one of the many people she had a fling with during her teenage years, but as she came closer to him under that blanket and put her lips on his, she hoped that her instincts were right and he was going to stay next to her far longer than the 3 days of the festival. 

They never left each other side for the next two days, the bad weather a perfect excuse to snuggle together during the concerts. There wasn't anything inherently romantic in the mud and being constantly soaking wet but Clarke and Bellamy had made the best of it, ignoring the downsides of it all. Bellamy always says, it wasn't the drugs that enhanced our feelings but the love, and their kids always make fun of him because of that. Clarke secretly gloats anytime he says it, but she would never admit out loud and makes fun of him and his corny sentence. Now, though, she's the one crying just by looking at a grainy picture, screenshotted by their very technological friend. Jokes are on Clarke, really. It's easy to put the blame on her age, anyway. Bellamy, on the other hand, has always been the emotional one, even at 20. 

They kissed on that very first day, and by the second day she was sure she loved him. The Who played at 5 am in the second day, the sun was rising and the raw emotions of their songs, combined with Bellamy's face illuminated by the early morning light, was everything Clarke needed to know that she was never going to feel that way with anyone else. 

And she is lucky, she thinks. Because she had never stopped feeling like she did on that early morning in 1969.

She hears footsteps, her husband entering their bedroom. "I've seen Monty's message. " Bellamy says, lying next to her. He takes her hands in his, smiles. She still loves his smile, and his dimple, that's still there fifty years later. "I knew I loved you already, when we were wrapped in that blanket." he kisses her hand, then. She's lucky, she thinks, because he also never stopped feeling like he did in 1969.


End file.
